Guy's meet
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: -COMPLETE- Connie returns with a shocking discovery for her friends, though will one secret remain untold? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks, I do however own any characters that were not present in any of the films, of which case I own them, not that I could sue anyone if they did decide to borrow them.  
  
Summery : This isn't your typical Guy/Connie fic, you where they break up, get back together. Sure that still might happen, but there's more to it than that.  
  
This is just an idea I got for some strange reason, and decided to write it. It won't however interrupt my other story D5!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I've never been more nervous than I am now. My stomach is churning and my legs felt weak, not that I was standing. I was sat on a plane, travelling from Arizona where I was attending college to Minnesota my old home. I still hadn't figured out how Charlie, one of my oldest, dearest and bestest friends, had managed to talk me into coming home, I suppose he knew me better than myself. I looked at the seat by my side and smiled. My daughter Rachel was fast asleep. At just turned 6 months old, she knew nothing of what this trip meant, or whom she would meet.  
  
I know what your thinking, how can a 19 year old cope with a 6 month old baby and college, let me tell you, it isn't easy, but luckily I have family in Arizona. I live with my Grandparents, whom adore Rachel and saw me through everything, something my parents wouldn't have done. Infact on finding out about my pregnancy, they disowned me, telling me my child would grow up a bastard. I struggled at first, wanting to get rid of this thing growing inside of me, that was causing so much hurt, but as time went on, it grew increasingly difficult not to love my unborn child. My grandparents in turn offered me much support and guidance, even advising me to tell Rachel's father, but the longer I left it, the harder it became. The only one of my old friends that knew was Charlie, and he found out by mistake, by many clumsy mistakes. First he heard crying when he was on the phone to me, then when I sent him pictures of the girls hockey team I was supposed to be playing on, he noticed I wasn't in the picture, though I never told him, that I wasn't on the team because of my pregnancy then Rachel, then he decided to have a surprise visit over the summer, because I never went home and when he asked my parents about me, they apparently told him they didn't have a daughter and with Charlie being the curious person he is, he decided to fly out, luckily for me he was alone. So here I am, 4 months after his visit, he and my grandparents both persuaded me to come and face my past and hopefully get my parents to see Rachel. Of course I'm not staying with my parents, in fact I'm staying with Charlie, but that isn't what bothers me, the other ducks finding out, is what bothers me.  
  
"This is your Captain speaking. We are now approaching Minnesota, would you please fasten your seatbelts as we are preparing to land. Thank you". A crackly voice spoke over the intercom.  
  
I fastened my seatbelt tightly around my waist and continued checking Rachel's special baby seat was correctly secured. What can I say, I'm a mom. I finally felt the plane land and felt utter relief, I wasn't exactly keen on flying myself and to make it worse it was Rachel's first time flying too, and although she didn't know what was going on, I was scared to death that she might become ill during the flight. I let everyone file off the plane before standing myself and picking my daughter up and huddling her close to me. The flight attendant helped me get my baby bag and carry on before watching me get off the plane. As I walked down the path leading from the plane to the airport, all I wanted to do was dash back onto it and order the Captain to take me home. At the end of the tunnel was the baggage collection, again there was someone to help me grab my bags and Rachel's pram, though I insisted that they just put it on the trolley as I was much happier carrying her and I could manage from there. Once the trolley was moving I almost barged my way through people until I reached the arrivals lounge. Not many people where there and it was pretty easy to spot Charlie. He dashed up to me and enveloped us both in a hug, before taking over pushing the trolley.  
  
"Did no-one offer to help you, God there's no need to struggle carrying Rach and pushing this god damn trolley, we pay their wages". He began mouthing off.  
  
"Charlie". I complained. "They did offer help, but I'm not incapable of holding a baby and pushing a trolley". I told him.  
  
"I'm not saying your incapable Con's but there's nothing wrong with a little help". He argued.  
  
"Can we not go into that right now"? I asked him.  
  
He lead us to his car, where I was shocked to find he had been out and bought a baby seat for his car. I felt a tear well in my eyes, he had gone to so much trouble already, flying out to see me, paying for half my air fare and putting me up.  
  
"Charlie". I stood there shocked, a tear rolling down my cheek.  
  
"Well we had to get my niece home safe and sound didn't we"? He asked, pushing my belongings into the trunk.  
  
"But it must have cost a bomb". I was still stood there.  
  
"Nah, not really, anyways I can always use it for my kids". He laughed, then took Rachel from my arms and began securing her in. "You ready". He asked turning round and closing the door tightly, but gently, so as not to wake her.  
  
"Not particularly, but I suppose I have to since your gonna drive off with my daughter anyway". I laughed and climbed in.  
  
The trip to his place was silent, I was too nervous to chat with him, and he was busy concentrating on driving us safely home. He looked more nervous than me, at having a baby in the car. When he pulled up outside, what I was presuming his apartment, he finally began talking.  
  
"So how's your Grandparents"? He asked as he grabbed all my bags.  
  
"Ecstatic now they know I've finally decided to come here, they think I'm gonna return with my life perfect again". I informed him.  
  
"They only want what's best for you and Rach". He told me as we climbed the stairs.  
  
"But that's just it, I'm not sure this is what's best for me and Rach". I told him as we walked along the corridor.  
  
"You wanna grab my key outta my pocket", He nodded towards his hip pocket.  
  
"Let me guess, everyone's on the other side of this door"? I asked nervously.  
  
"Nope, they don't even know you're here, they are however coming over later". He said as we entered the apartment.  
  
"I suppose I ad to see them sooner or later, huh"?  
  
"Yeah". He said as he showed me to the room I was going to be vacating whilst I was here.  
  
The room was pretty plain, a bed sat directly under the window and just next to the bed, was a small crib with a small Winnie the pooh teddy bear sat in one corner. Immediately began crying, how on earth I had managed to earn such a good friend was beyond me. I quickly placed the still sleeping Rachel down in the crib, and dove into Charlie's arms. After a few minutes, he let me out of the hug, and told me he was going to leave me alone to settle in. After freshening myself up, I sat watching my beautiful baby girl sleep. I knew that no matter what happened today when I saw the ducks, I'd always have her, she was the reason for the happiness in my life over the past 6 months. I must have been sat there about half an hour, before heading out to the living room. Big mistake.  
  
"CONNIE"! I heard Julie shriek then dash over to me, pulling me into a hug. Almost immediately a different kind of shrieking began. I could see the confusion on all their faces, but one face in particular had a disappointed tint.  
  
"I'll go". Charlie dashed off.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I was a little curious as to why Charlie had invited us all round. Sure we always spent time together, but when he had called to ask me, he seemed a little, I don't know, anxious that I came. Well now I knew why. Connie my best friend, appeared from the bedrooms, I screamed loudly and ran to her, almost immediately another screaming was heard. I knew what the screaming was, but didn't want to admit to it.  
  
"Connie, what's that"? Goldberg was the first to ask.  
  
"Erm, that Rachel". She stuttered.  
  
"Whose Rachel"? Adam asked confused as the rest of us.  
  
"Rachel would be my daughter". She stepped away from us, and grabbed a bag that had previously been hidden, and pulled out a bottle full of milk and headed to the kitchen to heat it up. The crying still continued, but getting louder and louder, then Charlie appeared with a small bundle in his arms.  
  
"Con's she won't calm down". Charlie headed straight to the kitchen.  
  
"It's ok, she knows what time it is". Connie took the bundle from him, and the now warm milk and went to the living room where she began feeding the baby.  
  
We all crowded round her, though no-one said anything whilst she was feeding her. There was clearly a mother-daughter bond there, and it made Connie seem older than her real age. I didn't know what to say, I was shocked to say the very least, how I could never have picked up on this was beyond me, I talked to her all the time on the phone, and she had never once said anything about a baby.  
  
"I know I have some explaining to do, but first, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about her, but I don't know, the longer I left it, the harder it got. Charlie only found out by mistake. I never purposely hid her from you guys, but I was scared". Connie began, breaking the nearly unbreakable silence.  
  
"How old is she"? I knelt beside her.  
  
"6 months". She replied. "You want her"? She offered me. I eagerly agreed.  
  
"God, she looks just like you". I said as I took a closer look at the gorgeous little face staring straight back at me.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I watched at Rachel was passed around everyone, strangely I wasn't the least bit nervous when the likes of Averman and Portman were holding her. I watched in pride, she had finally met her Aunt and Uncles. I kept looking toward Guy, who had been particularly quiet throughout, but as soon as Rachel was placed in his arms, a huge smile crossed his face. No-one else noticed it, or at least I don't think they did, but they all thought Rachel looked like me, but as she sat in her fathers arms, she couldn't have looked anymore his daughter, than she did then.  
  
After being passed around the full room, I took her back to her crib where she instantly fell to sleep. I went back out to my friends, where I knew there would be questions flown at me.  
  
"Where's her dad"? Adam asked, the question I dreaded the most.  
  
"He doesn't know about her". I told them.  
  
"Why"? Ken asked.  
  
"I never told him. When I found out I was pregnant, my parents disowned me, I was scared and alone. I thought about having an abortion, but the more she grew inside me, the more I knew I couldn't go through with it. I still had a few doubts, but when she kicked for the first time, I was in love with her. Then before I knew it, I was giving birth to her, the rests history".  
  
"Haven't your parents ever seen her"? Guy asked, though I knew he wasn't that shocked.  
  
"Nope, to them she's just a bastard, their words not mine".  
  
"How can they say that"? Portman growled.  
  
"Well, it's their loss. They're the ones missing out on seeing their grandchild growing up".  
  
"Have you not thought about telling her dad"? Fulton asked.  
  
"I think about nothing else. I mean he deserves to know, but I don't know, he might not want anything to do with her".  
  
"He'd be crazy if he didn't". Luis said.  
  
"I know this is gonna sound incredibly stupid, but you've put off telling us for so long, why have you decided that now is the time"? Julie asked.  
  
"Well, I've always wanted you guys to know, but as I said the longer I kept her a secret the harder it was to tell you, then Charlie and my grandparents persuaded me to come. I want Rach to know her Aunt and Uncles, but I also understand if you don't want anything to do with her".  
  
"Why wouldn't we want anything to do with her"? Charlie spoke finally.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't want any of you to feel like you have to be around her".  
  
"Hey, having her is better than having our own, at least we can hand her back at the end of the day". Averman joked.  
  
"Gee thanks Averman". I laughed along with him.  
  
The phone suddenly started ringing, Charlie reached for it immediately, answering it rather politely. He then pushed it into my hand mouthing that it was my Gran.  
  
"Hi Gran". I said cheerfully down the phone.  
  
"Is everything ok"? She asked. She always worried about me, now even more.  
  
"Yeah everything's fine". I assured her.  
  
"Don't forget to try and talk to your mom and dad while you're there". She reminded me.  
  
"I won't, though I don't know how much good it will do".  
  
"Well at least you can say you tried. When are you going"?  
  
"Probably tomorrow".  
  
"Ok, be careful". She warned me.  
  
"I will".  
  
"Give my love to everyone and a big kiss for you and Rachel".  
  
"Say hi to Gramps for me. Love you too. Bye". I said as I passed the phone to Charlie to hang it up.  
  
The phone couldn't have been on the hook more than 5 minutes until it began ringing again.  
  
"Hello". Charlie spoke into the receiver. "Yeah". He chatted with whoever it was, "Ok, see you later, bye". He said.  
  
So what do you think? Worth carrying on? PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, well yeah I do, but only the characters that weren't in the films.  
  
BEANER : I'm so glad you like this story, I was a little nervous that I couldn't really pull this story off, but if you think it's good, it must be. Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKSHOCKEY00214496 : Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
NATALIE : Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
THECLARINET : Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
BEDTIMEBEAR16 : Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JULESJOKER : Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
BANKSIES-BABY99 : Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC : Hey up, I'm glad you like it, I always know I'm doing ok when you and Beaner like it lol. Right for my song, lets see, erm, I'm not sue what to sing, erm, QUEEN AND COUNTRY SAFE AND SOUND, WITH VILLANS SIX FEET UNDERGROUND, AND NO ONE KNOWS CAUSDE NO ONES FOUND, ANY TRACE OF A MAN FOR ALL SEASONS, LOVES THEM AND LEAVES THEM ALONE - Robbie Williams, A man for all seasons, Johnny English soundtrack. Right Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - Hey up, glad you like it, thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
Thankfully the subject had changed from my life and Rachel to how everyone was doing at college. Believe it or not, they were all attending college right here in Minnesota. I had been the only one to move away for college, Julie had been offered a place in UCLA and Wisconsin to name a few, but she had wanted to stay with Adam, the love of her life, the others had been offered hockey scholarships to Minnesota, me however wanted to get as far away from my parents as possible. Even before Rachel, I never saw eye to eye with them, and as soon as I got my acceptance to Arizona I was on the first plane out, knowing my grandparents were at the other end. I was vaguely aware of the chatting around me, I glanced at my watch, but quickly realized it was still Arizona time.  
  
"What time is it"? I asked  
  
"Seven thirty". Charlie replied, as I changed the time on my watch.  
  
"Right, I'm just going to get Rach up". I stood and headed off to wake Rachel up. When I returned, I sat back down, with Rach atop my lap.  
  
"God that dirtiest look, I've ever seen". Julie commented from my side.  
  
"Unfortunately she's taking after a certain Uncle in the sleep department". I looked directly at Charlie.  
  
"I'm not that bad". He argued.  
  
"Er, yeah you are Charlie man". Portman told him.  
  
"If she gets as grumpy as this, why'd you wake her up"? Russ asked.  
  
"Because then she'll hopefully sleep through. Little trick my Gran taught me". I laughed as I gazed lovingly at my daughter. "And it's just bout bath time". I stood back up and headed to the bathroom, grabbing my baby bag with me.  
  
It took me less than 5 minutes to prepare a bath for her, and couldn't help laugh, when she began splashing around a little, she was giggling, something she had only just learnt to do. I knelt at the side of the tub, one hand holding her in a sitting position, the other splashing water gently onto her. After 15 minutes, I pulled her out, drying her with a fluffy towel, then dressing her in, her cute little tigger pj's. She reminded me so much of Guy, in just about every way, more so in looks, though as far as I knew, I had been the only one who realised it. When I reappeared in the living, there were 2 other bodies present, with their backs to me. I recognised one of them straight away, it was Casey, Charlie's mom, she might as well have been my mom too, the other was, was Gordon Bombay my old hockey Coach. As soon as they heard me walk in, they both stood up and turned round to face me. I could see the shock in their faces when they saw Rachel in my arms, but never the less they both rushed over to greet me.  
  
"Please tell me you're only babysitting for someone"? Casey asked in pure shock.  
  
"No, she's mine". I replied quietly.  
  
"Oh Connie". She embraced me tightly again, nearly crushing Rachel between us. "Now I know why your mother's been acting weirdly recently".  
  
"Weird isn't what I'd call it". I replied, handing Rachel to the awaiting Charlie. "Don't look so upset, I've never been happier".  
  
"Hey Con's". Coach Bombay hugged me.  
  
"Hey". I responded, feeling just a tad emotional, my hormones still hadn't settled completely.  
  
"But what about all your plans"? Casey asked.  
  
"They're still happening, they'll just take a little longer and include one other person". I told her, trying to get her to see the bright side of everything.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about her"?  
  
"I don't know, I was confused, scared, stupid just to name a few".  
  
"Why didn't your mom tell me, she must have been over the moon". Casey was obviously oblivious to the fact that my mom couldn't care less.  
  
"Oh she's over the moon alright, in fact she no longer has a daughter". I told her, then headed past her to grab the winging Rach before she went into a full blown paddy.  
  
"What exactly do you mean"? Coach Bombay asked, whilst watch me bounce her around on my hip.  
  
"Exactly what I said. When I told them I was pregnant, they didn't want anything to do with me or my baby that they told me would grow up a bastard. So I'd say, they pretty much deny the fact that I'm their daughter". I swung Rachel round onto my other hip.  
  
"I can't believe they'd do that, I mean I suppose I could from your mom, but your dad, wow". Coach Bombay said, his face more shocked than I could imagine.  
  
After much talk, and watching Casey dote over Rach, I listened intently as to how Coach Bombay and Casey finally got together. I was dying to turn to Charlie and telling him I told him so. Memories flooded in my brain about all the times he had tried to get me in particular and the rest of the team to help get the two together, though we never managed to pull it off. At about 9.30, Casey and Gordon left, telling me they were going to baby-sit for me the following night, so I could go out, though I was a little hesitant at first, not because I was too overprotective, mainly because I hated relying on other people to look after my child. Not long after, the ducks left, all telling me it was great to finally see me again, and they'd see me tomorrow probably, as well as giving me a hug. I couldn't help but still see the disappointment in Guy's eyes as he hugged me. If only he knew.  
  
"See that wasn't so hard was it"? Charlie gloated when he closed the door behind the ducks.  
  
"Don't gloat Charlie, it doesn't do a thing for your already abnormal ego". I bit back, laughing. "Ok, thank you, for everything, and I'll apologise now, if madam here wakes you in the middle of the night".  
  
"Are you forgetting that I roomed next to Fulton and Portman at Eden, and shared a room with Adam and Guy, the biggest snorers in Minnesota". He laughed. "I can sleep through anything".  
  
"Night Charlie". I pecked him on the cheek and headed off to my room, with Rachel fast asleep in my arms.  
  
Thankfully, Rach slept through the full night, giving me a much needed full nights sleep. I loved Rach to bits, but God did she take after her dad for the inappropriate timing. Talking about Guy, I was amazed that he hadn't figured out that he was Rach's dad, I mean we slept together, over the summer before I went off to college, a full 15 months ago, but from the disappointment in his eyes, all evening, I knew he hadn't figured it out, in fact no-one had. I knew Guy still loved me to some degree, and hell I loved him more than ever now, but I couldn't ever tell him of my feelings, because then he'd either have to find out that he was Rachel's dad or he had to accept her thinking she was another man's child, whichever way I went I was losing something. What bugged me the most was when finding out about my pregnancy, instead of breaking up with him, why didn't I just tell him, Guy wasn't the type of guy to run away from responsibility, things were just so mixed up.  
  
The following morning, I woke to hear, Rachel gurgling in her crib, sometime during the night, I had made a conscious decision to visit my parents, deciding that if they wanted to get to know their grandchild, then they'd have my full visit to do that. I quickly got myself dressed before picking Rachel up. Amazingly Charlie was already wide awake, making breakfast for two and one of Rach's bottles were sat on the side ready for heating up.  
  
"Oh my God, impostor, impostor, what have you done with the real Charlie Conway". I said in mock damsel in distress.  
  
"Very funny, sit". He ordered, then placed a plate full of bacon, eggs, sausage and tomatoes in front of me as well as Rach's bottle.  
  
"Hope your cooking's improved from last time". I joked, as I fed Rachel.  
  
"I'm deeply upset by that, I'm the best chef ever". He laughed. "So what're you up to, today"?  
  
"Well, I was kinda hoping that you'd". I began in a very pleading voice.  
  
"Yes of course I'll look after Rach. She'd love to spend the day with Uncle Charlie, wouldn't ya". He said in a babyish voice to her.  
  
"It's just that I don't really wanna take her to my parents". I told him.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, I totally understand, go do what you've gotta do. If anything goes wrong, I'll go to my moms". He smiled to me.  
  
"What did I ever do, to deserve a friend like you"?  
  
"Let's call it payment for all those times I tried to get you to help me out with getting my mom and Bombay together".  
  
"Payment dually noted". I laughed.  
  
"So, other than trying to sort things out with your parents, are you planning on doing anymore sorting out whilst you're here"? He asked me, taking Rach from my arms whilst I ate my breakfast.  
  
"Like what"? I pretended to act dumb.  
  
"Oh, come on Con, I'm stupid, but I'm not that stupid".  
  
"I have no idea what you mean".  
  
"Look, I know Guy is Rach's dad, I'm' probably the only one of us that have actually worked it out".  
  
"Ugh, this is such a mess". I put my fork down, not being able to face anymore food. "He'll hate me Charlie, it's too late".  
  
"Guy could never hate you. He deserves to know Con, he has a daughter, she deserves to know". He pointed out.  
  
"I know, but I saw the disappointment in his eyes yesterday Charlie. It's better off this way".  
  
"Better for who? Connie, he needs to know. She already looks like him, Con, how longs it gonna be until everyone notices  
  
"What if he doesn't want anything to do with her"?  
  
"Then he won't have anything to do with her, you won't have lost anything, but if I know Guy, he'll want everything to do with her, in which case Rach has gained a dad".  
  
"I'll think about it". I responded. "Ok, erm, there's a dummy in the bag, her clothes are in my room, if she gets cranky bounce her on your hip, there's a cd in the bag, she likes track 1 the best. Good luck. I'll not be long". I told him, pecking his cheek, then kissing Rachel's head, before leaving the house.  
  
So what do you think? Please R&R!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own any original characters, but I own all non original characters, duh, lol.  
  
BEANER : Hiya mi ole love lol. Arrr, I'm so chuffed that you think that I can pull this story off, now you've said it, I know I can, I have faith in you lol. I agree that Connie should tell Guy, but the question is, will she? I mean it's a lot harder than it seems, I know I couldn't go up to my ex boyfriend and tell him that my 6 month old daughter was his, but we'll have to see if she can actually get enough courage up to do it, moral support, that's what she needs lol. Anyways thank you once again for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC - Hey up! I totally agree with you that Connie NEEDS to tell Guy, but wanting to and doing are two very different things lol, but if it'll make you happy, I'll have a word with Connie and see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything. Right for my sing song, I'm in a cheerful mood, so let's see, erm, um, aha, wait nope, yep got one, you ready lol - (SOME PEOPLE SAY I LOOK LIKE MI DAD), AH OH HEY HEY, AH OH AH OH, I SAY, HEY BOY SITTING IN YOUR TREE, MUMMY ALWAYS WANTS YOU TO COME FOR TEA (AH OH), DON'T BE SHY, STRAIUGHTEN UP YOUR TIE, GET DOWN FROM YOUR TREE HOUSE SITTING IN THE SKY (AH OH), I WANNA KNOW JUST WHAT TO DO, IS IT VERY BIG, IS THERE ROOM FOR TWO (AH OH), I GOT A WINDOW WITH WINDOWS AND DOORS, I'LL SHOW YOU MINE IF YOU SHOW ME YOURS, GOTTA LET ME IN HEY HEY HEY, LET THE FUN BEGIN HEY, I'M THE WOLF TODAY HEY HEY HEY, I'LL HUFF, I'LL PUFF, I'LL HUFF, I'LL PUFF, I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY, SAY YOU WILL, SAY YOU WON'T, SAY YOU'LL DO WHAT I DON'T (SAY YOU WILL), SAY YOUR TRUE, SAY TO ME, C'EST LE VIE - B*witched, C'est le vie. Anyways hope you enjoyed my long song lol. Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKHOCKEY00214496 - Sucker lol, only messing, I want Connie and Guy to get back together, but the question is, will they lol? Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
BANKSIES-BABY99 - I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
HEATHER - I can't believe you've read them all, I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep half way through them, especially my earlier ones lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
BEDTIMEBEAR16 - Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ANGELMERRYELVE - Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - Well I love you full stop lol. I'm in love with your 'surprise party' story. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
It took me a good hour after leaving Charlie's apartment, to book up courage to get as far as the front porch of my parents house, I no longer classed this as my house, due to the fact that the last time I was here, I was told I wasn't welcome anymore. I finally managed to knock on the door, though it was far from a loud knock. I was secretly hoping they either wouldn't hear or they weren't in. What was I kidding, it was a Saturday, they were always in on a Saturday. The door suddenly swung open.  
  
"Hi mom". I stuttered  
  
"What do you want"? She asked sharpishly, but dragged me in, out of the neighbours view.  
  
"I want to talk to you". I said in a quiet voice.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you". She snapped in retaliation.  
  
"Then just listen". I told her, as my dad walked in.  
  
"Connie"? He looked shocked to say the very least, a look I had seen 14 times in 2 days.  
  
"Hi dad". I whispered.  
  
"What are you doing here"? He asked, sitting down opposite me and next to my mom.  
  
"I want to talk to you". I told them, not being able to look directly at them.  
  
"Can you hurry this up, we are going out soon". My mom told me matter of factly.  
  
"Here". I pushed a photo of me and Rachel just after she was born, across the coffee table. "I thought you'd like to know you have a granddaughter".  
  
"Not particularly". My mom pushed the photo back.  
  
"How can you say that, she's your flesh and blood". I argued.  
  
"She's a bastard". My mom snapped back, my dad remaining silent, as usual.  
  
"You know, I love you both more than you'll ever know, I thought the feeling should be reciprocated, it must have skipped a generation though. How would you have felt, if when you were pregnant with me, how would you have felt to know that your parents, the people you love most in the world didn't want anything to do with you or your baby. Oh, I'm sorry, you have no idea because it never happened to you". Tears poured down my cheeks. "You know, I actually wanted to have an abortion, because I was making 2 of the most important people to me so unhappy, but I couldn't. There isn't a day that goes by that I regret that decision, Rach is THE most important person in my life, and you both should understand that".  
  
"Oh I might have known, you'd call it after one of the characters on a bloody show you watch". My mom answered, choosing to ignore everything I had just said.  
  
"No, actually, you might not have realized, but that is Gran's middle name. She isn't an it, she is a living person, one who doesn't understand anything about what's happening yet, but one whose going to miss out on meeting her Grandparents, just because you're ashamed to admit that your only daughter got pregnant out of marriage". I snapped equally as harsh. "Yeah I admit, everything might have been that little bit easier if I had been older, or married, or someone to help me out, but I'm doing just fine on my own. Just think back to when you saw me for the very first time, think how you'd have felt if either one of you had to raise your baby alone, then maybe you'll understand exactly where I'm coming from. Do what you like with the picture, if you want to get hold of me, I'll be at Charlie's for a few days until I go back home". I stood up, and walked out.  
  
When I got outside, I headed straight for the park, tears spilling more and more rapidly. I found a pretty secluded spot in one corner of the park. I sat down on one of the picnic benches, I rested my face in my hands and cried openly. I was past the point of caring whether or not people were staring.  
  
"Connie"? I heard a voice ask from my side. "Con"?  
  
"Yeah". I said as I wiped the tears away viciously.  
  
"Let me guess, you've been to see your parents"?  
  
"10 out of 10 for observation". I laughed gently.  
  
"It didn't go well then"?  
  
"Horrible wouldn't be a strong enough word. They must really hate me". I broke down crying again, then felt 2 arms wrap around me.  
  
"Shush, shush, it'll be ok".  
  
"No, Guy, it won't ever be ok. I'm raising my baby on my own, my parents hate me and want nothing to do with me". I cried even more then.  
  
"You'll never be on your own. I'm here, the ducks will help, we still fly together you know". He chuckled gently trying to make me smile, it only made me cry even more, mainly out of guilt.  
  
After a while I calmed down enough, for him to take me back to Charlie's. When I got just outside the apartment door, I turned and gave Guy a huge hug, before saying a weak thank you. We walked through the door, to find all the ducks there, trying to help Charlie calm the screaming Rachel down. I had to laugh if nothing else, I went and took her, and she quickly calmed down, they all looked at me astonished.  
  
"Let's just call it a mother's touch". I said as I went to put her down for a nap.  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
"Is there something going on between you two already"? Luis asked with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"No, I found her crying in the park". I sat down and tugged my rollerblades off my feet.  
  
"Crying"? Julie asked.  
  
"She's been over to her parents this morning". Charlie told them with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Did she say anything"? Adam asked me.  
  
"Only that her parents must really hate her, that it would never be ok and she was raising Rach on her own".  
  
"How can your own flesh and blood be so horrid". Julie said slowly.  
  
"They've always been a little 'do things properly', they hated the fact she played hockey, they are more bothered about looking good to their friends". Charlie said a slight hint of hate in his voice.  
  
"I always thought her dad was pretty decent though". I said receiving a chorus of me too's. Just as silence appeared, there was a knock at the door. Charlie got up and answered it.  
  
"What do you want"? He asked.  
  
"Is Connie here"? I recognised the voice immediately.  
  
"She might be". He snarled back.  
  
"Yeah she is". I stood up, trying to calm the situation.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I just put Rachel down for a nap, I sat their watching her, she took all the pain away. No matter what she did when she grew up, I would never disown her, like my own parents. Eventually climbing to my feet, I made my way back out to my friends. I hadn't taken 2 steps out of the little corridor, when I saw a figure stood behind Guy and Charlie, Charlie looked anything but happy, obviously Guy had told them what had happened in the park, everyone else was looking at me for my reaction.  
  
"Dad". I said, standing completely still, folding my arms.  
  
"Can we talk"? He asked gently.  
  
"I said everything I needed to say". I made it just as hard for him as it had been for me.  
  
"Please Connie". He asked again.  
  
"Charlie". I looked at my friend who still had a grimace plastered on his face.  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"Would you mind keeping an eye on Rach for me again. I'll be no longer than half an hour". I grabbed my jacket, heading for the door, following my dad. "She probably won't stir". I told Charlie as I passed him and Guy. Guy reached over a little and gave my hand a squeeze. I smiled at him, feeling a hint of guilt, but putting it to the back of my mind until later.  
  
I walked by my dads side, remaining silent the whole way, he guided me into a local café, in fact it was the same one he used to bring me to when I was younger. We sat down in our old booth and awaited the waitress to appear, the whole time, not a single word was spoken between us. The waitress quickly appeared and took our orders than disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.  
  
"Was there a particular reason for you bringing me here, or are we just going to sit in silence". I was too angry for messing around.  
  
"She's beautiful". He put the photo I had left with him on the table. "Just like her mom".  
  
"She's even more beautiful now, but you wouldn't know that would you".  
  
"Connie, I know there won't be a thing I can say to make up for the past 15 months. I wish I had been there for you, but you have to see it from mine and your mom's point of view. Think how you'd feel if your daughter came home from being at college less than 2 months to tell you, she was pregnant".  
  
"Yeah, I'd be disappointed in her, but I would NEVER disown her. All I ever wanted was for you to say, it would be ok, that you loved me just the same. I was so scared, knowing that the only people I had, that cared were Gran and Gramps". A stray tear poured down my cheek, as I hid my face from the waitress as she gave us our drinks.  
  
"I want to start being her Grand-dad, Connie".  
  
"What about mom"? I asked sceptically.  
  
"She'll come around". He reached across the table for my hand. "Tell me about my grand daughter". He smiled.  
  
"What do you want to know"? I asked, not really knowing what I should tell him.  
  
"What's her birthday"?  
  
"May 14th".  
  
"Her full name"?  
  
"It's Rachel after Gran, Ann after Julie, Germaine after her dad". I told him.  
  
"Rachel Ann Germaine". He repeated. "I see Guy's the father then".  
  
"Yeah". I answered.  
  
"Does he know"?  
  
No". I replied.  
  
We finished our drinks, as I told him about Rachel, then he told me he wanted me to come over for dinner on Monday with Rachel. Upon seeing my hesitation, he offered me the option of bringing a friend to make me feel more comfortable. I agreed, telling him I would let him know by either popping by his office or calling. I left feeling a whole lot better than I had earlier.  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless they are characters that weren't present in any of the films.  
  
BEANER – Arr aren't you sweet, you give me so much confidence*wipes a tear from eye* lol, I'm really trying to give her moral support, but she just won't listen, I'll keep trying though, I promise, lol. Oh yeah didn't you know, that if ever I have kids I'm going to name them after characters lets see, oh yeah Barbie and Ken, or Sabrina and Harvey, yeah I can see that happening lol, I know Rachel sounds like it's come from friends and it has in a way, but I've always really liked the name Rachel. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS  
  


* * *

  
HEATHER – 1 – I know isn't Guy just the cutest, well after Adam lol, 2 – I totally agree, she has to tell him, but will she?, 3 – All we need now is for her mom to come around lol, 4 – Yep, her last name is Germaine. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS  
  


* * *

  
JOC – Hey! I know I didn't realise until after I had written it, exactly how cute the name sounds, it would have been better with Banks on the end though, instead of Germaine, but never mind lol. I can't believe your birthdays in May, god that another to add to calendar, May is my busiest month, I only put May because I worked it out that Connie would have gotten pregnant August/September time and when it came up may I automatically thought of my sisters birthday, and of course my sister's birthday is the 14th as well as my cousins and one of my friends. Don't worry about your pre Alg thing, I take about half an hour to understand anything lol, it comes with being a nutter lol. Yeah kill Lorraine in one of your stories, it will make me feel so much better, especially since I might have to work with her again this weekend lol. I keep trying to tell Connie to tell Guy, but it goes through one ear and straight out the other lol. Right for my song, because I've just been dancing to it, here goes – CAN I TAKE YOUR ORDER PLEASE, LETS EAT TO THE BEAT, A PIZZA HUT, A PIZZA HUT, KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN AND A PIZZA HUT, A PIZZA HUT, A PIZZA HUT, KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN AND A PIZZA HUT, MCDONALDS, MCDONALDS, KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN AND A PIZZA HUT, MCDONALD, MCDONALDS, KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN AND A PIZZA HUT – Fast food rockers, I know it's such a lame song, but a good one at the same time lol, it brings back memories of when we used to sing it at Brownies lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS  
  


* * *

  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK-00 – I'm not sure when Connie will tell Guy, I haven't quite persuaded Connie to yet, I'm working on it though. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS  
  


* * *

  
TEDDYBEAR-514 – May 14th is never your birthday. Oh my God, may 14th is my sisters birthday as well as my cousins and one of my old friends. Gods it's a small world ain't it lol, Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS  
  


* * *

  
BANKSIES-BABY99 – I'm glad you liked it, and here it is, the next chapter. Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS  
  


* * *

  
DUCKHOCKEY00214496 – I'm working on persuading Connie, this very second lol, so bear with me lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 4  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
My dad walked me back to Charlie's apartment. He didn't come up, nor did I offer him to. I still didn't feel 100% comfortable around him, the feeling of betrayal was still very much alive, and only time would heel that. When I walked through the door, the ducks were sat in the living room, chatting idly, but on my entrance they hushed, looking at me hopefully.  
  
"Has Rach been ok"? I asked, taking my jacket off.  
  
"Yeah, we haven't heard a thing from her"? Julie replied.  
  
"So what did your dad have to say for himself"? Charlie burst out, obviously not being able to contain his curiosity any longer.  
  
"Just that he wants to get to know Rach". I smiled, as Charlie jumped up, swallowing me into a hug, then leading me sit down in the same chair as he had originally been sat in.  
  
"How'd you feel about that"? Julie asked.  
  
"Truthfully, I honestly don't know. I mean I was just getting used to the fact that they didn't want to know, now suddenly he wants in. I suppose I just take it step by step".  
  
"When are you seeing him again"? Ken asked.  
  
"Ah, that brings me onto another favour. Are any of you free Monday night"?  
  
"We have a game, why"? Charlie asked.  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter". I replied.  
  
"Well I'm free, why, what's up"? Julie pointed out.  
  
"My dad wants me to take Rach over for dinner, well as you can imagine, I'm not exactly thrilled, so he said I could take someone, you know to even the odds".  
  
"I'll come with you". Julie said immediately.  
  
"Are you sure, I can always either go alone, which won't be happening anytime soon, or cancel".  
  
"No, I'll go with you".  
  
"Thank you so much". I leant forward and hugged my friend.  
  
We chatted idly for the next half an hour, then I heard Rachel stir, ready for her late lunch. Charlie offered to go and get her whilst I warmed up some baby mush which was supposed to be cauliflower and cheese. Normally she only had milk, but I was slowly introducing different baby foods. I was amazed when Fulton and Portman offered to feed her, I left them to it, waiting for the 'ugh's, ucks and dude this is sick', but I heard nothing. When they came back out of the kitchen, Rachel was cleaned up and there wasn't a spot of food in sight.  
  
"What did you Guy's do, hold her mouth open and tip the food down her throat"? I joked as they passed Rach back to me.  
  
"Nope, she really seemed to enjoy it, either that or Portman's plane sounds amused her". Fulton laughed.  
  
"I was not making plane sounds". Portman argued embarrassed. "They were hockey noises". Laughter erupted.  
  
"Well, I know who to come to in future when she's being as mardy as hell". I started burping her. "You'll both make great dad's yet". I joked.  
  
After burping her, she was passed around again whilst I went to get ready for tonight, as apparently we were going out, since Casey and Gordon had offered to baby-sit. When I returned, I could tell by Rach's face, she was getting grumpy, just like her dad when he'd had enough of something. I laughed to myself as I walked over to them.  
  
"Rachel Ann G.. Moreau". I quickly corrected myself, luckily no-one noticed my small error. "Are we showing off". I leant over the back of the sofa, she began crying now, huge tears fell down her cheeks and her face turned beetroot red.  
  
She was handed back to me, and I tried bouncing her on my hip, swinging her gently, laying her down in her crib, rocking her gently, nothing seemed to work. I could see some of the ducks getting a little worried, that I couldn't calm her down. Eventually I opened her pram up and put her in it, before grabbing my jacket.  
  
"Where you going Con's"? Charlie asked.  
  
"Just a walk around the block". I strapped her in safely. "God, she reminds me of my mom, stubborn as pig shit". I laughed as I walked out the door.  
  
"I'm coming with you". I heard Julie shout then run after me.  
  
We walked in silence for the first 5 minutes, immediately as we set off Rach calmed and slowly fell to sleep, then we remained silent so as not to wake her, eventually Julie began talking.  
  
"I don't know how you cope"? She commented.  
  
"It comes with being a mom Jules, you'll understand one day". I laughed gently.  
  
"Don't you ever regret having a baby at such a young age"?  
  
"I used to, when I first found out that I was pregnant, I thought I was too young, and yeah I still sometimes think that I had her too early, but then I look at her, and wouldn't be without her".  
  
"She's why you broke up with Guy isn't she"?  
  
"Yeah". I replied quickly and simply so we could leave the subject.  
  
"Why"?  
  
"Put yourself in my situation, you live in a totally different state from your boyfriend and you get pregnant, how'd you think Adam would react? It was just the easiest and best option".  
  
"Guy loves you though, he'd have accepted her as his own". God how was I going to respond to that.  
  
"He shouldn't have to though. Things are good this way, we're friends and I want to keep it that way". I lied.  
  
"Connie, little Connie Moreau". A oldish lady appeared from nowhere. "Well look at you, all grown up".  
  
"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but do I know you"? I looked into the old ladies eyes.  
  
"Mrs Hartley, I used to baby-sit you when you were yay high". She told me. "Now look at you, your babysitting yourself".  
  
"Oh, I remember you now, you used to have me over on a Friday night for card night". I smiled at my memory.  
  
"Well whose this enchanting little lady". She cooed over Rachel.  
  
"This is Rachel, my daughter". I corrected her earlier mistake.  
  
"She can't be yours, you're what only 17/18 years old". She chuckled gently at my non joke.  
  
"19, and she is". I told her matter of factly.  
  
"Oh, well I have to go, nice seeing you again". She dashed away quickly.  
  
We made our way back to the apartment, with the now peacefully sleeping Rachel. The ducks seemed very relieved by that. I slowly and gently transferred Rachel from her pram to the crib, then went back out to the waiting ducks, who were whispering.  
  
"Guy's you don't need to whisper, she can sleep through just about everything, like her dad". I laughed seeing Charlie look at me.  
  
"And her mom". Guy said who had been quiet all afternoon.  
  
"So, did you have a good walk"? Charlie quickly changed the subject, I reminded myself to thank him later.  
  
"Yeah, Mrs Hartley my old babysitter saw me". I told them.  
  
"Oh, I remember her, she used to hold a card game every Friday night, when she used to look after you, can you remember that time I stayed with you when my Gran was ill, she had us both sneaking around the table too peep at the other opponents cards". Charlie laughed. "What did she say"?  
  
"It's not what she said, it's what she's GOING to say". I told him.  
  
"How'd you mean"? Adam asked, he had never met her as she had stopped babysitting me by the time he joined the ducks.  
  
"Let's just say I'm going to be the talk of the town, this time tomorrow". I laughed not at all bothered by the fact, as there was a knock at the door.  
  
Portman answered it as he was closest, he stepped back revealing Coach Bombay and Casey. We all began grabbing our jackets. I began reeling the list of what to do's and what not to do's to them, before Charlie and Adam laughingly lifted me out of the apartment, assuring me that Casey had looked after a baby before.  
  
So what do you think? Please R&R!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing except Connie's parents and Rach, but anyone can use Connie's parents as I want nothing to do with them cause they are awful people lol.  
  
A/N – I have cut the bit about evening out, because all it basically would consist of, would be Connie getting drunk with all the others, having a good time then going home etc.  
  
JOC – Tut, tut, tut, should you be doing your computer class work rather than read my story lol, not that I'm complaining or anything lol. I know isn't Rachel just so sweet, though I have made a conscious decision in life, since I don't mesh well with children, in fact I hate them, not that id' hurt them or something, I'm just not a kid person, so my decision is instead of having children of my own, I'm going to have puppies and foals lol. Right for my song it's just gonna be the chorus unfortunately cause I'm not feeling exactly fantastic so sorry it's not a full song – IF I COULD TURN BACK TIME, IF I COULD FIND A WAY, I'D TAKE BACK ALL THOSE WORDS THAT HAVE HURT YOU, AND YOU'D STAY, IF A COULD REACH THE STARS, I'D GIVE THEM ALL TO YOU, THEN YOU'D LOVE ME, LOVE ME, LIKE YOU USED TO, IF I COULD TURN BACK TIME – Cher, If I could turn back time. Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
BANKSIES-BABY99 – Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
BEANER - Hey. No I wouldn't really call my kids Barbie and Ken, God if I having a mother like me didn't sent them to the nut house *no offence meant*, then teasing from the other kids would lol. Oh yeah, the name thing could have been real interesting, but the silly cow still hasn't told has she, I've actually fallen out with Connie you know, she just won't take my good advice to heart, well we'll see who has the last laugh shall we lol. Why should Connie care about Mrs Hartley, Connie's in one of those happy go lucky moods, she cares about no-one but herself, and I'm telling ya, she'll be lucky if she make the end of this story alive, the way she's been back chatting me lol, I don't know about moral support for Connie, I'm certainly in a great need of some for trying to get her to tell Guy, but you've already done that, oh silly me. Arrr aren't you so sweet for killing Lorraine off for me, but trust me there might not be any need, cause if I have to work with her again on Sunday, she might not get see Monday lol. Oh wait I'm getting a little carried away with myself, where are my bloody pills, aha found them *pops a couple of pills*, I'm back just as good as new. So thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
HEATHER – Oh don't worry about that, I do that all the time and my dad runs in nearly having a heart attack, just to find me bouncing around in the chair. He's stopped doing that now, but as I keep saying to him, what would he do if I was screaming out of pain or something, but he never replies lol. I know Guy isn't dense is he, but you know what I think, I think he's purposely ignoring all the tell tale signs, cause he doesn't want to believe she's his. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
After arriving back at Charlie's at what was probably the very early hours of the morning, I vaguely remember collapsing in bed and falling straight to sleep in the clothes I had been out in, I woke again at about 5am realizing this, and slowly changed into my pj's, checking on the sleeping Rachel. I climbed beneath the bed clothes, where I fell back to sleep straight away. The next time I woke, was upon hearing Rachel crying, though it wasn't usually the loud shrill crying it normally was, it was muffled slightly. My head darted up from the pillow, erupting a pounding heading, only to find she wasn't there. Panic struck then, I dove out of bed and dashed toward the subdued crying, I sped into the living room to find her sat on Charlie's knee, with Guy, Adam and Julie sat around with him, relief hit me straight away.  
  
"Morning wild child". Charlie laughed at my antics of last night.  
  
"Very funny". I slumped into the chair, watching him with Rach. "What is it with everyone getting up at the crack of dawn"? I questioned, realizing that 3 of my friends were already there.  
  
"Er, Cons, it's turned 2.30". Guy told me looking at his watch.  
  
"It can't b"... I replied looking at my own watch, realizing that he was telling the truth. "I don't believe I've slept that long".  
  
"Believe it, you even slept through Rach crying for breakfast". Charlie informed me, handing my daughter to me then getting up.  
  
"Oh God, I'm sorry. You should have woken me". I said guiltily.  
  
"Con, an earthquake couldn't have woken you, anyways you looked like you needed it". Charlie handed me a mug of coffee and some water and aspirins.  
  
"Gee, thanks". I replied, handing him Rachel whilst I gulped down the water and aspirins.  
  
"Your very welcome". He laughed.  
  
We chatted for a little while, until the others turned up, but they didn't stay long as they were headed to the rink to get a bit of practise in before the nights game. I sat around with Julie, whilst she nursed Rachel in her arms. My headache had long since gone, but butterflies had taken it's place. I looked at Julie who was cooing over the small sleeping figure in her arms. She glanced up just in time to see me looking at her.  
  
"What"? She asked quizzically.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking". I replied.  
  
"About what"?  
  
"Just how you're going to make a brilliant mom". I smiled at her.  
  
"You think so"?  
  
"I know so". I told her. "So have you and Adam set a date for the wedding"? I asked, she had told me months ago that Adam had proposed and I had clean forgotten about it.  
  
"I don't know, we haven't really talked about it yet".  
  
An hour later, I went and got ready for the meal I was dreading. Whilst I was in the shower, Julie got Rachel dressed, choosing a pair of little dungaree's that she looked very cute in. When we were all ready, Julie had to almost drag me out of the apartment, reminding me, exactly who I was doing this for. It took longer than usual to arrive at my old home, probably due to the fact, I lagged as far behind as possible, Julie's patience was an amazing sight, she slowly encouraged me without making it seemed forced.  
  
"The sooner you get this over with, the sooner you can leave". She encouraged, tugging at my hand, of which she was having to hold as well as steer Rachel's pram.  
  
"But"... I whined.  
  
"No but's. Just think within an hour, Rach will have Grandparents that care about her, you'll have your parents back". She said but I didn't have much faith in her words.  
  
We finally arrived, much to my disappointment. My heart felt like it was in my throat, I felt hot and clammy, God only knows why, as it had only been two days since I had entered this building and faced much more extreme dislike from my mom. Julie nudged me forward a little signalling me to knock, as she picked Rachel out of her pram and parked the pram on the front porch. The door swung open revealing my mom, with a rather surprised look on her face.  
  
"What do you want now"? She hissed.  
  
"Dad invited me to dinner, so here I am". I told her, standing my ground.  
  
"He has done nothing of the sort". She tried closing the door in my face.  
  
"Do you really think I'd be here if he didn't. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me to, but dad asked me to bring Rachel, so here I am". I put my foot in the way of the closing door, which kind of hurt by the force my mom had put into it.  
  
"Well your father isn't here, he's working late, so I'm afraid dinner is cancelled". She said lightly as she shoved the door harder into my foot.  
  
"Well, I'll just wait out here for him then, shall I"? I said just as lightly, with an air of domination.  
  
"I'll call the police". She warned.  
  
"And say what, your daughter is sat on your front porch waiting for her father. Ohh I can hear the sirens now". I made light of the situation, the faint feeling that I had control over it made everything all worth while.  
  
"Evening Mrs Bixby". My mother called over my shoulder at one of the neighbours. "You'd better come in, before all the neighbours see you". She literally dragged me and Julie into the parlour. "Go sit in the lounge until your father gets here". She told us before dashing off to answer the now ringing telephone.  
  
"Con's you were great". Julie hissed in my ear as she followed me to the lounge, though I didn't pay much attention as I could hear my mom almost scream.  
  
"WHAT"! The first word I heard, that brought all my attention to the conversation. "No, No she hasn't, she was just pulling your leg, no my Connie is far too busy studying to have a child, it was probably one of her older friends children, you know she loves children my Connie, but no she hasn't had one". I didn't bother listening to the rest, I knew it was one of my mom's friends that had heard the rumour from Mrs Hartley.  
  
Within seconds my mom stormed into the lounge, her face hot with anger and humiliation, her breathing was erratic and her eyes squinted with hate.  
  
"That was Mrs Skelton on the phone, she's just been told by Mrs Hartley that she saw you with a baby and you claimed it to be yours. What were you thinking, showing that little bastard around"? She snarled.  
  
"I didn't show her around, if I remember correctly Mrs Hartley approached me, she asked I told, simple as that". I replied coolly but wanting to smack her for calling my baby a bastard.  
  
"I want you out of this house NOW". She barked orders to me and Julie, startling Rachel and making her cry.  
  
"First I want some of my things". I got up, motioning for Julie to follow then headed up to my bedroom. Once in my bedroom, I began limping in pain from when my mom had closed the door on my foot. I quickly explained to Julie that I wasn't going to let my mom know she had caused the pain in my foot.  
  
I packed my old suitcase full of clothes, cd's, hockey posters, infact I squeezed in as much of my stuff as possible, leaving my room almost bare, satisfied I had gotten everything I wanted for now, I began walking normally trying my hardest not show any pain as I did so and headed downstairs where my mom was pacing the floor. Just as we reached the door, it swung open revealing my dad, he looked visibly happy to see me.  
  
"Connie you came". He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, and now I'm going". I replied. "I'm obviously still not welcome here". I gave him a quick hug before leading the way out. "Maybe call me sometime and we can arrange for you to meet you Grand daughter properly". I told him. "I'll be going back to Arizona in a few days". I turned around and began walking down the path that led to the street. On turning I saw the most perfect opportunity ever. One of my mothers closest friends was taking her children to the park. Bingo, my perfect opportunity to get my own back at my mom.  
  
"Oh Connie, I didn't realise you were visiting, my you really have grown into quite a prestigious young lady haven't you".  
  
"Thank you Mrs Hobson. This is my friend Julie Gaffney". I introduced her to Julie. "And this is MY daughter, Rachel". I smirked as I turned to see my mother boil over with anger, before slamming the door closed.  
  
"Oh Connie, whatever possessed you to have a child of your own at such a young age". She said in utter shock.  
  
"Well she wasn't planned, but I wouldn't be without her now". I told her.  
  
I quickly finished passing pleasantries with Mrs Hobson, and began heading home with Julie by my side, who was almost doubling over from trying not to laugh, our laughter erupted even more, once I thought it was a safe distance to begin limping, which probably wasn't very funny. As we walked through the park, the pain in my foot, became worse I popped the suitcase on the medium sized rack underneath Rachel and leaned on Julie a little, though we still were in fits of laughter.  
  
"I'll call the police". Julie said rather poshly imitating my mom.  
  
"Oh no, not THAT". I replied acting like a damsel in distress.  
  
By the time we barged through Charlie's door, the ducks, already home after the game, all rushed to see what the commotion was, Julie had propped my now hysterical state up against the wall as she tried to push the pram through the door and through the now 11 other bodies.  
  
"Has she been drinking"? Charlie asked as he began dragging me in.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow". I said with each step, though still giggling, but now not as loudly.  
  
"What's wrong"? Guy asked, taking my other arm to help me take the weight off my ailing foot.  
  
"That would be the cause of my mothers temper". I giggled. "I'LL CALL THE POLICE". I shouted at the top of my lungs in a very aristocratic tone, causing Julie to immediately cackle with laughter.  
  
"She threatened to call the police"? Portman asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Well yeah, wouldn't any mother if their daughter was stood on their porch with their grand daughter". I laughed at the idea of all mom's being like her.  
  
"Oh Connie, Connie, Connie, whatever possessed you to have a child of your own at such a young age"? Julie imitated Mrs Hobson.  
  
Both me and Julie filled them in on the evening events, causing a little laughter. Then Ken managed to persuade me to take my shoe off so he could look at it, with him studying for a medicine degree. I told him to warm his hands first, as my feet were my most ticklish possession. He looked at it from a few different angles, twisting it from side to side, then making me wiggle my toes and so on.  
  
"Ouch, Ken, to say your studying for a medicine degree, your not very careful, I laughed.  
  
"It looks to be nothing but bruising, it is swelled a little, so try and keep it elevated". He ordered me.  
  
"Doctor Wu to the rescue". Fulton joked.  
  
Later that same evening, Charlie cornered me in the kitchen and looked at me meaningfully. I tried ignore the looks he had been tossing me all evening, but there was no escaping him now.  
  
"When are you going to tell him"? He hissed as we made drinks for everyone.  
  
"Tell who, what"? I acted dumb, but it didn't wash with him.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean".  
  
"Look, I can't deal with that at the moment. I've got enough with being disowned by my mom never mind by my ex boyfriend who I'm lucky to be still friends with".  
  
"He deserves to know".  
  
"I know he does Charlie, but I can't cope with telling him just yet. I will, but just not yet". I told him, and he immediately dropped the conversation, though I knew he'd pursue it further later.  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing.  
  
JOC – Hey up mi ole duck! Right well I'm still working on Connie lol, she so bloody stubborn, and mardy might I add lol. I know it sounds funny when you say Kenny is a doctor, but I can't really imagine him as anything but either a hockey player or a doctor, funny ain't it? Right for my song, you might not know it, but it's a really good song for parties and that so here we go – IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR COTTON EYE JO, I'D BE MARRIED LONG TIME AGO, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, WHERE DID YOU GO, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM COTTON EYE JO(repeat 4 times), HE CAME TO TOWN LIKE A MIDWINTER STORM, HE RODE THROUGH THE FIELDS SO, HANDSOME AND STRONG, HIS EYES WERE HIS TOOLS AND HIS SMILE WAS HIS GUN, BUT ALL HE HAD COME FOR WAS SOME FUN, IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR COTTON EYE JO, I'D BE MARRIED LONG TIME AGO, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, WHERE DID YOU GO, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM COTTON EYE JO(repeat 2 times) HE BROUGHT DISASTER WHEREVER HE WENT, THE HEARTS OF THE GIRLS WAS HELL BROKEN SENT, THEY ALL RAN AWAY SO NO ONE WOULD KNOW, AND LEFT ONLY MEN CAUSE OF COTTON EYE JO, IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR COTTON EYE JO, I'D BE MARRIED LONG TIME AGO, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, WHERE DID YOU, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM COTTON EYE JO – Cotton eye Jo by Rednex. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
HEATHER – Well here's something else to make you flutter lol. Your not the only one who wants to tackle Connie's mom, I'm' first in line after Connie lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
BEANER/KATIEMEISTER – Hey up mi ole love! I know I was shocked when you weren't the first to review, but you still did and that's all that counts lol. Connie isn't just stubborn you know, she can get pretty mardy too, I'm still working on her though lol. I succeeded, I didn't kill Lorraine, that's probably cause I didn't have to work with her on Sunday, but still lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
BANKSIES-BABY99 – Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
The next day, my dad came to see me after work, I was a little surprised by this especially after yesterdays events. I didn't know he had arrived until Charlie knocked on my door where I was packing a few things in preparation for leaving the next day, I followed him into the lounge where my dad was waiting patiently.  
  
"Dad". I said, signalling to him, that I was there.  
  
"Connie. Well as promised, I'm here to see my Grand daughter". He stood and stepped closer to me.  
  
"Well she's asleep at the moment, but you can go in and see her". I told him, then showed him where she was, leaving Charlie behind. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching Rach lay fast asleep. I continued packing a few clothes into my suitcase, glancing up now and then. "You can pick her up, she won't wake". I told him.  
  
I watched proudly, as he carefully picked her up, and held her close to his chest, he looked so happy by the moment, I felt a tear enter my eye, I fought hard to keep them, but I wasn't successful as one ran down my cheek.  
  
"She reminds me so much of you Connie, it's amazing". He told me, glancing between me and Rachel.  
  
"It's a shame mom doesn't think the same".  
  
"She'll come around honey".  
  
"You know what, I don't think she will, especially after yesterday. The more I try to win her around, the more it hurts when she doesn't come around. I don't want to hurt anymore dad. I'm tired of seeing her disapproving face. It's better off this way, because even if she did come around eventually, she'd always hold it against me or worst of all against Rach". I said sitting next to him and allowing my tears to flow.  
  
"It's just her way Connie, She doesn't disapprove of you, she's scared for you, and so was I. Bringing up a child is hard, trust me I've done it, but it's even harder when you're young and alone. It's like a marriage but far worse, you can't divorce a child, they are with you forever".  
  
"I know it's hard dad, I'm doing it, but there isn't a day that goes by, that I regret anything I've ever done. I can't ever accept your reasoning for her, dad, she isn't just scared for me, she DOES disapprove of me having a baby, I know, I see the look on her face every time I see her. We've never been the model mother-daughter that everyone seems to think we are, and that's because she lets everyone believe we are. We haven't really lost any meaningful relationship between us, because there was none".  
  
"I hope this isn't going to stop you from visiting every so often". He looked at me in hope.  
  
"I'll be back before you know it. I want Rach to grow up where I did, plus it will piss mom off to the fullest".  
  
"You really are my daughter aren't you. I often do things that I know will annoy her, it makes life so much more fun". He pulled me into a quick hug, pecking my forehead in the process and laughing.  
  
The following day, my bags were packed and waiting at the door ready. For some reason all the ducks including Bombay and Casey thought it necessary to all accompany me to the airport. I didn't carry a thing the whole way there, not even my daughter, who Casey was clutching to like her last dollar bill. We made our way to the gate of which in 30 minutes I would be entering. We all sat in silence for a while, I suppose none of us knew what to say. When my flight was called, I stood up and began pushing my carry on and Rach's baby bag onto my shoulders. Charlie immediately took them off me and pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Please promise me you'll let them help you at the other end". He looked deeply at me.  
  
"I'm perfectly capable Charlie". I moaned.  
  
"Connie". He said.  
  
"Ok, I promise". I leapt into another hug with him.  
  
"Bye guys". I hugged Averman, Ken, Dwayne and Goldberg, before moving onto the next group.  
  
"Bye Con's". Luis, Russ, Fulton and Portman. After hugging them they all moved on and cooed over Rachel.  
  
"I'll see you two at the wedding". I laughed and leapt into a hug with Julie and Adam.  
  
"I hope we'll see you before that". Adam told me before backing away and allowing Julie to hug me more.  
  
"Thank you for everything Jules, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Rachel sooner".  
  
"Don't be stupid, I'd do anything for you". We both began crying.  
  
"Hey maybe when it's your turn I can be your birthing partner". I joked.  
  
"I wish you weren't going". She whimpered.  
  
"I'll be back before you know it, and next time it'll be for longer". I let her go and moved onto Gordon.  
  
"Bye Coach, thanks for the babysitting". I hugged him tightly.  
  
"It was our pleasure. You look after yourself and Rach". He told me.  
  
"I will, I'll see you soon". I moved onto a crying Casey.  
  
"Don't Casey, you'll make me start again". I joked, through my own tears.  
  
"I'm sorry". She wiped the tears away but continued to cry. "I always thought of you as the daughter I never had".  
  
"That's rather funny, I always thought of you as the mom I never had". I laughed.  
  
"Call any of us as soon as you get home, do you hear". She pulled me into a hug.  
  
"I will. I'll see you soon". I stepped away and looked at the only one left.  
  
"Bye Guy". I hugged him tightly, something I had missed doing so much.  
  
"Bye Con's".  
  
"I'm sorry about everything". I whispered.  
  
"It's already forgotten". He told me.  
  
"Last call for flight 1384 to Arizona". A voice said over the tanoy.  
  
"That's me". I said grabbing both my bags and Rachel from Casey. "Thanks for everything Charlie". I hugged him one last time before rushing toward the gate. As I passed through, I couldn't bear to turn back around, knowing I would want to run back to them. I quickly settled on plane, but didn't take my eyes off Rachel.  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
We went back to Charlie's after taking Connie to the airport. I had to admit, I was sad to see her go, I had felt myself feeling old flames resurfacing. I was still very much in love with her, and even with the shocking news that she was now a mom, hadn't bothered me. She could have been a mom of 5 and I'd still want to be with her. We all stumbled into the apartment, Bombay and Casey had gone home leaving us to hang out at Charlie's. Everyone made themselves comfy in the chairs, but I stood at the back of the sofa. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a small bag, I turned fully to look at it, I immediately recognised it as one of Connie's. I picked it up and placed it on the back of the sofa.  
  
"Guy's, Connie's forgotten one of her bags". I said.  
  
"Is there anything important in it"? Julie asked me.  
  
"Erm, just a medical book and diapers". I said opening the medical book. "Rachel Ann Ger"... I stuttered.  
  
"What are you on about"? Portman grabbed the book from my hands. "All it says is Rachel Ann Germaine, so it's the kids name". He said.  
  
"One, two, three". Fulton counted.  
  
"GERMAINE, oh my God Guy, you're"... He said suddenly.  
  
"Already 10 mile ahead of ya there Portman". I said shocked. Just then Charlie walked in from getting us some snacks.  
  
"My God guy's she's only left for Arizona, she hasn't died or anything". He put the chips down on the coffee table. "Hey what's this". He took the book from Portman's hands. "AH, now I know why you all look like that".  
  
"Aren't you shocked"? Goldberg asked.  
  
"Yeah, oh yeah". He pretended to be shocked, but I could see through it.  
  
"She told you didn't she"? I asked looking directly at him.  
  
"NO, no, I kinda guessed. I confronted her about it on her second day here, she never actually admitted it, but I could tell".  
  
"Why didn't you tell me".  
  
"It wasn't my place to tell you Guy. I told her to tell you, and she said she was gonna".  
  
"Did anyone else 'just kinda guess', or did she actually tell you". I asked, I was angry, but most of all I was hurt. I had been a father for 6 months and hadn't even known it. A chorus of we didn't know either, erupted. I could see the guilt in Charlie's face, but could understand him not telling me, he couldn't betray a friends trust, and he had been stuck between me and Connie.  
  
"I'm sorry Guy, I know I should have said something, dropped a few hints even, but I didn't want to make Connie feel like she couldn't trust me. The last thing she needed was her best friends turning against her, what with her mom being the wicked witch of the west and all".  
  
"Charlie it's ok. I don't blame you, strangely enough I don't even blame her, I should have figured it out myself". I put him at ease.  
  
"So what you gonna do Guy"? Russ asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just, I just need to be on my own for a while". I said beginning to leave the apartment.  
  
"Guy, wait". Charlie shouted after me. "You're not gonna do anything stupid are ya"?  
  
"What, hell no. I just need to let everything sink in, on my own". I told him.  
  
So what do you think Guy's gonna do? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, so there!  
  
BEANZY – Hey up! I liked that bit about her mom and dad too, I just thought it might lighten the mood lol. I totally agree, it probably wasn't THE best way for Guy to find out, but hey, at least he did lol. This chapters pretty boring, but it was just something to fill the space lol. Right thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKHOCKEY00214496 – Glad you liked it lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC – Hey up! I'm in conference wit Guy right now about him going out, god I never realised just how perfect these two are for each other, they are both bloody stubborn lol. Oh I try that line on my dad all the time, either that or the one where you say 'Dad, I love you"... that never works either lol. That was pretty cruel of that boy, little prick lol, I'll be your fan fiction best friend lol – ok it's official I'm off my head, and just to prove it, I went and bought some new muckers for work today, and I just happen to have bought two right feet, funny, huh? Right for my song, here we go – I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU LOOKING SO LOVELY AS YOU DID TONIGHT, I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU SHINE SO BRIGHT, I'VE NEVER SEEN SO MANY MEN ASK YOU IF YOU WANTED TO DANCE, THEY'RE LOOKING FOR A LITTLE ROMANCE, GIVEN HALF THE CHANCE, I HAVE NEVER SEEN THAT DRESS YOU'RE WEARING, OR THE HIGHLIGHTS IN YOUR HEAD THAT CATCH YOUR EYES I HAVE BEEN BLIND, THE LADY IN RED IS DANCING WITH ME CHEEK TO CHEEK, THERE'S NOBODY HERE, IT'S JUST YOU AND ME, IT'S WHERE I WANNA BE, BUT I HARDLY KNOW THIS BEAUTY BY MY SIDE, I'LL NEVER FORGET THE WAY YOU LOOK TONIGHT – Lady in red by Chris De Burgh, it's a lovely song lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SQUIRT00 – Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
BRNNTTEBABE12 – I'll keep that in mind lol, but I've been trying to convince Guy of that all week lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SHELBERS – Well, I'm not gonna tell you whether your right or wrong, so you'll have to wait lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK-00 – It can't have been that great that you need to read it again lol, well I'm flattered you think so anyway lol. Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
HEATHER – Ok, breathe in, and out, in, and out lol. The little 'fly, fly, little duck' you said had me visualising Guy flapping his arms around, then running along a street hoping for lift off lol, I know I have a crazy mind lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
Guy left us all stunned. I had never thought in a million years that he would react the way he had when he finally found out that Rachel was his daughter. He was shocked yet unusually calm, I thought he'd at least yell a little, before his naturally calm aura kicked in, but nothing. His face was emotionless and his words were void of any tell tale sign he wasn't dealing with the news. Just as the door closed behind him, I turned to my fellow ducks who looked just as amazed as me.  
  
"So, Rach is Guy's daughter". Averman stated the obvious, receiving a slap around the back of the head by Julie. "Was that called for"? He asked.  
  
"YES"! We all answered.  
  
"Do you think we ought to call Connie"? Adam asked.  
  
"No, the more we get involved the worse it'll be. They need to sort it out on their own". Ken observed.  
  
"Yeah, but she needs to know that Guy knows". Russ debated.  
  
"That's for Guy to tell her, not us. Guy might decide that he doesn't want anything to do with Rach, in which case it will be easier for everyone". Julie argued.  
  
"You really think Guy won't want anything to do with Rach? Did any of you actually see how he looked at her when he held her"? Fulton replied.  
  
"Yeah but before, he thought she was some other guys kid, everything's different now". Luis added.  
  
"Yeah, but think about the way he kept looking at Connie, he still loves her". Portman clashed.  
  
"What's that got to do with him accepting Rach"? Goldberg inputted.  
  
"Well, if he still loves Connie, he must have been willing to accept Rachel even though he thought she wasn't his, so now that he knows she is his, it's even easier for him to accept Rach". Portman explained in a very explicit way that was hard to follow.  
  
"Just because he might still love Connie doesn't mean he was going to get back with her and accept Rach as his own". Dwayne spoke for the first time.  
  
"C'mon, it's Connie and Guy here, the masters of breaking up and making up. We all knew that somewhere along the way they were going to get back together". Averman said sensibly and I knew he was right.  
  
"Look, let's wait for Guy to tell us his decision, I agree with Julie, if Guy doesn't want to be involved, it'll be easier all round if Connie doesn't know that Guy knows. For now, we just leave them to it". I said knowing they would agree with me.  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
I headed back to my dorm room I shared with Ken. I knew he wouldn't follow as he knew I wanted to be on my own for a little while, which he would accept. Unfortunately for me I lived in the co-ed dormitories and Michelle always looked out for me. She was a red head who fancied every single member of the team, myself included. I almost tip toed past her room door, once passed it, I let out a huge sigh, and hurried along the corridor until my room, where I quickly unlocked and dove inside, securing the door behind me.  
  
"Rachel Ann Germaine". I whispered to myself. I thought back to 14 months ago, when I thought my life had collapsed around me.  
  
-*FLASHBACK*-  
  
"Guy, it's Connie". Her soft voice spoke gently down the phone.  
  
"Hey baby, how's it going"? I asked, a picture became visual in my brain of the love of my life.  
  
"Guy, I have something I need to tell you". She told me seriously.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything". I reassured her.  
  
"I think we need to break up". I could hear the quiver of tears in her voice.  
  
"Run that by me again". I said in shock.  
  
"I just don't want to tie you down Guy".  
  
"There's someone else isn't there"? I asked.  
  
"Kind of". She stuttered.  
  
-*END OF FLASHBACK*-  
  
I now knew who that someone else was and what she meant by not tying me down. I rushed over to my bed and plonked down, reaching over the side and retrieving a shoe box. I opened it up and flipped through every single picture, of me and Connie. We looked so happy in each, she either had her arms around me or I was holding her, we both had huge happy smiles, when had that happiness ended. I soon realised it had never ended, it had just been put on hold, I had never let go of the idea that someday we might get back together. I put the box away and dashed to my closet grabbing the nearest bag and pushing some clothes into it. Within 5 minutes, my bag held as many clothes as possible. I quickly wrote a note telling the others where I'd gone, then left, totally ignoring the fact the Michelle might pop out at me. She didn't but I hurried past her room anyway. Once safely outside, I flagged a cab down and climbed cautiously in the back. I hated cabs at the best of times, some drivers could be pretty freaky and call you names such as sweet cheeks or rosy cheeks, just thinking about it gave with the shivers.  
  
"Where to pal"? The driver asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"The airport". I answered.  
  
I half heartedly listened to the driver as he told me a story of the time he took his family on holiday, and he lost his youngest daughter at the airport. Somewhere after the word daughter, I drifted off into my own world. I had a daughter, me Guy Germaine, a father. The words seemed as though they shouldn't be put into the same sentence together let alone be true. I thought back to Eden Hall when we had been given an assignment in our guidance class. We had been teamed up for a mock marriage and kids, I know something that would happen in the likes of saved by the bell, but unfortunately for us it was true. I had been teamed up with Julie and Connie had been teamed with Tommy Beck, a football player. I had received an A for the marriage part of the assignment, but as for looking after the kid, I received a C. I had been hideous as I tried my very best at looking after this plastic doll, whose name now escapes me. Granted I hadn't been the worst, but I hadn't been the best either. Would you believe Portman and Cheryl were first and Fulton and Vicky a very close second. Me, I had come 8th, which wasn't too bad as I had beat Averman who came 10th and Goldberg who had come 11th.  
  
"That'll be $12.50 pal". The driver brought me back down to earth.  
  
"Keep the change". I through a $10 and a $5 bill at him and dashed inside the airport.  
  
To my amazement, there was another flight going to Arizona within the hour, and luckily they had a few seats left. Without wasting a second I booked myself on the flight and went and waited impatiently for the flight to announce. It seemed like hours before the flight was called, but none the less I leapt up from my chair and rushed to the gate. Before I knew it, I was secured into the seat and listening to the flight attendants instructions. As the plane began it's take off, I suddenly realized I had no idea where I was going when I got to Arizona, that would mean ringing Charlie and asking him. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of that before I'd left.  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
We had just sent Ken off to check on Guy. I would have gone, but knowing Guy he would have locked the door and the only other person with a key was Ken, plus he was always calm even when he got angry. I mused over what everyone had said about Connie and Guy. Averman was right, for a change. I had always known deep down, that Connie and Guy would get back together eventually, but then when I found out about Rachel, my mind had changed, but the other day when my thoughts that Guy was Rachel's father had been confirmed, I knew that they'd get back together again.  
  
"He's gone". Ken burst in, holding a piece of paper in his hands.  
  
"What do you mean he's gone"? Luis asked.  
  
"Exactly what I said. He's gone to Arizona". Ken passed me the piece of paper.  
  
"Gone to Arizona to clear everything up with Connie, Guy". I read.  
  
"Ah, a man of little words, can get straight to the point". Averman mumbled.  
  
"Shut up Averman". Russ said.  
  
"Maybe this is for the best, I mean they'll get everything sorted between them". Julie commented.  
  
"Yeah that's right. But how does Guy know where to find her"? I said.  
  
So I think I'll leave it here. HAHA!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so if you use em, I can't sue you, don't worry lol.  
  
RACHEL – Thanks for your review of chapter 1, it's ok that you haven't read this story yet, the main thing is, you've read it now lol. Ohhhh, a million brownie points, it's like being a millionaire, but with brownie points lol. Ok, I admit, Rachel is a very good name, but not as good as Adam, but I suppose that's different cause that's a boys name lol, oh shut up Sarah lol. I'm so glad you liked this story, but unfortunately this is the last chapter. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
HEATHER – I'm glad you like where the story is headed. I like Averman, he always makes me smile, well after seeing Adam lol. Well unfortunately this is the last chapter, so there will be no more speedy updates lol. Thanks for your continual support and reviews throughout this story. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK00 – Surely it wasn't that good, but whatever floats your boat lol. Ok I'm being too modest there aren't I. I agree this story was good, one of my better ones lol. Anyways thanks for the continual support and reviews. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
BEANZY – Hey up! Never mind, I wouldn't mind if you were 1st or 50th, the fact that you reviewed is all that matters lol – what a cliché lol. Joc is so lucky to have a friend like you to help her move house, I hate moving house, I've never moved but my Nan and Grandad did and it was like hell on Earth lol. Well this is the last chapter :*( but I'm still working on D5 and another one. Anyways thanks for your continual support, encouragement and reviews. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
BANKSIES-BABY99 – I'm glad your liking where this is headed. Thanks for your continual support and reviews. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKHOCKEY00214496 – I'll try not to suck anymore I promise lol. I hope this was quick enough. Thanks for all your support and reviews. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC – Hey up! Yale Drama school huh, if you want it enough, it'll happen, I promise. I know this because I'm the one that grants wishes lol, only kidding lol, wouldn't it be good though lol. I hope Rach doesn't end up like her parents either, could you just imagine 2 Guy's or Connie's. Oh Christ lol. Yeah think of all the walking as a good thing, see you'll get into shape, but you can daydream while your walking, I do it on the bus all the time and that's how I come up with some of my greatest ideas lol. Right for your song, something cheerful I think – THIS AIN'T NOTHING BUT A SUMMER JAM, BROW SKIN AND ??? DANCE, THIS AIN'T NOTHING BUT A SUMMER JAM, WE'RE GOING TO PARTY AS MUCH AS WE CAN, HEY-YEAH OHH HEY-YEAH, SUMMER JAM ALRIGHT, HEY-YEAH OHH HEY-YEAH – Summer Jam by The Underdog Project. Anyways thanks for all your continual support throughout this story. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
On my return, things more or less resumed the way had been before I had left. My grams continued to watch Rach whilst I was at college, and I still continued hating every second I was there. There were still a few people, mainly preppies, who thought of me as a slut and stuff. I had very few friends, mainly due to the fact they didn't want to be seen with me in front of the preppies. I was lucky enough to have a pretty good friend in Celeste, who would you believe was another teenage mum, though her partner was still hanging around.  
  
Well it was just another normal day, rushing around at the last minute, as usual. I grabbed my bag whilst pretending to be listening to my Grams tell me that I should get ready the night before. I kissed Rachel quickly before dashing for the door, I had just got my hand on the handle when the phone began ringing.  
  
"GRAMS". I called.  
  
"Yes, alright, you get going before you're too late". She warned, walking sedately with Rachel in her arms to get the phone. I heard nothing of the conversation, how could I, I was probably already half way down the front path before she had even reached the phone. I met Celeste half way to college, and we began walking briskly toward the building we thought of as hell.  
  
"So how'd your trip go"? She asked as we puffed and panted our way down the streets.  
  
"Oh you know, average. My friends found out about Rach, which wasn't particularly a problem, well it wasn't until Charlie guessed who Rach's dad was, then I finally went to see my folks, who still aren't particularly pleased about me being a mom, but my Dad's come around whereas my mom still wants nothing to do with me".  
  
"And that's what you call average". She laughed.  
  
Before we knew it, we had entered the building, and barged our way into our class. We took our seats at the back of the class and whispered to each other before the tutor walked in, that's when there was a deadly silence. Great first class of the day, English. Luckily the tutor decided that he was just going to speak for the full lesson. After a monotonous lesson of English, I had health and social care. I had hardly been sat down 2 minutes when my name was called over the loud speaker, to make my way to the Dean's office. Of course I couldn't exit the room without comments such as 'he probably wants a cheap shag' etcetera. I chose to ignore these comments and continued leaving, well that was until Joey Lawson one of the top hockey players of the college stood in the doorway blocking my exit. Unfortunately the teacher wasn't present so I had to deal with this by myself.  
  
"Why don't you show me how you used to check all those little goons you used to play with"? He hissed.  
  
"We'll see who the goons are when you play them in a few weeks". I hissed back harshly.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I hope they don't try the flying V with me, they might actually knock me over". He laughed.  
  
"Just get out of my way Joey". I tried pushing passed him.  
  
"And what exactly are you going to do to make me, slap my bottom and call me a bad boy". He laughed as most of the room joined in. "Oh no wait, that's what you did to the father of your little brat, no wonder he dumped you". He got carried away with himself that he didn't see me begin to shove him hard against the wall, then hook his legs out from under him, causing him land on the floor.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that's how I was going to make you". I bent a little to look into his humiliated face. "You don't ever mess with a duck". I hissed then made my way out of the room.  
  
I hurried along the corridor, smiling broadly to myself with pride. Since coming to this dump, whenever anyone had started with me, I had just ignored them and let them get away with it, but I don't know, something just clicked, call it the ducks influence if you like. I realised I had faced bigger demons the week previous, to the ones I faced daily here. I slowly heading into the Dean's reception area, and headed for the desk, ignoring everything else including the muffled conversation exiting the Deans' office.  
  
"Connie Moreau, I've just been called for". I told the receptionist. She tilted her head toward the back of the room. Not sure what she was meaning, I hesitatingly glanced the back of the room. I didn't realise who it was straight away, and almost began turning back to the desk. "GUY". I said.  
  
"Hey Con's". He stood slowly.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here"? I whispered as I headed to him.  
  
"Can we talk"? He asked.  
  
"Sure, you came all the way from Minnesota just to 'talk', some expensive talk". I laughed as I headed outside with him. Butterflies began fluttering in my stomach, there was only one thing I could think of that he would possibly want to talk to me about.  
  
We walked in silence for a while until we came to a quiet area of the park, we sat on the bench facing the swings watching all the children swing back and forth, smiles on their faces, their parents pushing them and laughing with them. I could remember my dad doing that with me and I knew that one day I'd be doing that with Rach.  
  
"So what's so important to talk about that you'd fly across 4 states for"? I asked finally.  
  
"I think you know Con's". He replied.  
  
"Why not enlighten me"? I time wasted.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me"?  
  
"Tell you what"? I acted dumb.  
  
"About Rachel". He said. "And don't say what about Rachel, you know exactly what I'm talking about". He told me.  
  
"Oh Guy, I didn't want you to find out this way. I wanted to tell you, I really did. I picked the phone up so many times to call you, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it".  
  
"Why didn't you tell me in October break, when you came home"?  
  
"I don't know, I suppose because I'd already been disowned by my parents, I didn't want to lose you too".  
  
"Why did you break up with me then if you didn't want to lose me"?  
  
"Because I hated lying to you, I thought about having an abortion or giving her away, either way you didn't need to know, but every time we talked, I was having to lie to you and I couldn't stand it, then when I decided to keep her I didn't want to tie you down, so I broke up with you". I told him, tears welling in my eyes, but I managed to keep them.  
  
"When you broke up with me Connie, I thought I couldn't ever hurt as much as I did, but when I found out that I'd been a dad for 6 months and hadn't even known, that really hurt, but what hurt more was the fact that you didn't trust me to stand by you". He said as my tears poured down my cheeks.  
  
"I'm so sorry Guy, I've hurt a lot of people in my life, but I NEVER meant to hurt you and I know I have and my apologies don't count for very much, but it's all I can give you". I stood up and began walking away.  
  
"CONNIE". He called after me, I turned on my heel to face him. "I want to be part of Rach's life, if it's ok with you".  
  
"Course it's ok with me. She's half yours". I replied, smiling.  
  
I took him back home, to much my Grams surprise at my early return, but she thankfully excused herself and took my Gramps out grocery shopping, so we could be alone. I showed him upstairs, where Rach was laid asleep in her crib. For some reason, we both sat on my bed watching her. He was so engrossed in watching her that he didn't notice me get up and go to my closet to get her baby book and box full of photo's.  
  
"Here, these are for you. I've taken a picture of her everyday so that you can at least have seen her for everyday of her life". I said laughing a little. "And this is her baby book". I passed him both.  
  
"Thanks". He replied, beginning to flip through the book, then the photo's.  
  
"I'll leave you alone for a bit". I got up and left.  
  
About 15 minutes later he came down stairs into the laundry room, where I had just put a load of clothes into the washing machine and was folding another load. He stood in the doorway watching me, before coming in and giving me a hand.  
  
"I've been thinking". He began.  
  
"I thought I could smell smoke". I laughed a little.  
  
"I don't want to just part of Rachel's life, now I've asked her and she was over the moon about it, so I want to know what you think"?  
  
"Oh yeah"? I asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't just want a part in Rach's life, I want a part in her mom's too". He stepped closer to me.  
  
"You wanna say that again". I asked in shock, thinking I had heard him wrong.  
  
"Let's see if this'll clear it up"! He stepped further and gently brushed his lips against mine.  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
HAHAHA I'm leaving it here now. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing!!  
  
A/N : As promised to someone – sorry I can't remember who, I promised I'd really complete this story with 1 last chapter, so here we are, once and for all THE FINAL CHAPTER.  
  
HEATHER : *cackles like a witch*, yeah I'm EVIL lol, I love making you die with suspense lol. Anyways enjoy this chappie. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
RACHEL : Just so you know, I'm not doing this chapter because you DEMANDED one lol, ok, so maybe I did, but never mind. Anyways enjoy this FINAL instalment. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KTBEANZ : I think you are the only one who thought the last chapter was a good ending, so I suppose this chapter is more of a treat for you lol. Anyways enjoy it duck. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK00 : Well, well, your wish came true lol. I'm like your fairy Godmother, yet not so old lol. Anyways enjoy this 1. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
BANKSIES-BABY99 : I hope you feel the same about this one lol. Anyways enjoy. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
EMILY HENSON : Hey, so how much are you willing to pay for an extra chapter lol. Lets call this one a treat, but next time, it will cost ya lol. Anyways enjoy it duck. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC : Will you settle for an extra chapter, rather than a sequel? Oh I love it when you get cool teachers, I think there must be a lack of them though at my old school and college. Seriously now, my college tutor is the spit of Matilda's principal Ms Trunchball, gob, and not just in looks lol. Right for my song, my very favourite – IT'S BEEN 7 HOURS AND 15 DAYS, SINCE YOU TOOK YOUR LOVE AWAY, I GO OUT EVERY NIGHT AND SLEEP ALL DAY, SINCE YOU TOOK YOUR LOVE AWAY, SINCE YOU BEEN GONE I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, I CAN SEE WHOMEVER I CHOOSE, I CAN EAT MY DINNER IN A FANCY RESTAURANT, BUT NOTHING, I SAID NOTHING CAN TAKE AWAY THESE BLUES, 'CAUSE NOTHING COMPARES, NOTHING COMPARES 2 U – Sinead O'Connor, Nothing compares 2 u. Anyways enjoy this chappie. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
It was only a small kiss, but I knew Guy meant it with every fibre of his body. He made me feel young again, as though I was really loved and wanted, but part of me was screaming at myself for letting this happen. Have you ever seen in cartoons such as Tom and Jerry, when they have an angel personality and a devil one, well that's exactly how I felt. The angel was telling me to go for it, it may be my only chance for happiness and I had never stopped loving him, but the devil was telling me to run, run as far away from it as possible, there was only one way this was going, and that was disaster.  
  
"Guy, please stop. We can't be together, there's too much water gone under the bridge". I stepped away from him. It looked like the devil had won.  
  
"Why'd you do this to yourself, huh? You push everyone that ever meant something to away"? He almost whispered.  
  
"I'm pushing you away, because it is impossible for us to be together. I live here, you live in Minnesota. We've both changed, grown apart". Now I was just grasping at straws.  
  
"It doesn't mean we aren't meant to be". He reasoned.  
  
"Guy, tell me, how many times you told the ducks how much you hated me, for breaking up with you like that"?  
  
"Never. I never said hate. Yes, I told them that I was over you, but I never got over you, I was just putting on a brave face".  
  
"I would love to tell you, yeah we'll give it another go, BUT I can't. I don't want to put Rach through a life where she continually see' her parents arguing. I'd prefer her to see us, just getting on".  
  
"Bull shit Connie. You're scared of taking a chance, you always have been".  
  
"I have not". I argued.  
  
"Then why don't you just give us a chance".  
  
"Because"... I began to try to fight this feeling deep down, when Rach began crying. "Do you wanna go, or shall I"? I asked.  
  
"I will". He replied, disappearing.  
  
Once he had gone, I let out a huge sigh. Why was I fighting this? It had only been a few days ago, that I was longing to be with him. I began thinking of possible excuses why I was doing this. I suppose, I didn't want to hurt anymore than possible, I didn't want to admit that I loved Guy and always had done.  
  
"She's fallen back to sleep". He told me, upon entering the room once more.  
  
"Huh, hum". I acknowledged him, but continued folding the clothes.  
  
"Can we please talk about us, without arguing". He suggested.  
  
"What is there to talk about Guy. There is no us anymore".  
  
"Because you won't let there be". He told me. "What are you so scared of"?  
  
"Ok, you wanna know why there can't ever be an us? Because I don't want OUR daughter, to be caught up in a messy break up, if things don't work out. There isn't just us anymore Guy". I didn't know where all this was coming from, but I went with the flow.  
  
"And what makes you think we are gonna break up"? He looked at me, the look he always gave, that made my knee's melt.  
  
"Because we always have". I began biting my nails.  
  
"We were kids then Con's, we've both grown up a lot since then". He stepped toward me and took my hand in his own. "Please, just stop pushing me away, let me be a part of your life and Rachel's life". I felt tears enter my eyes. He leant forward again and kissed me, this time, I didn't pull away, but enjoyed the feel of it. It had been such a long time sine my lips had felt his. After heating the kiss up a little, I pulled away and wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me.  
  
During the following week, I talked with Guy a lot more, and he finally managed to get me to agree, to transfer colleges to Minnesota with him and the rest of the ducks. My Grandparents were absolutely ecstatic that I had finally made up with him, though a little sad to know I would be leaving. By the end of the week, my transfer was complete and I would be starting college in 2 weeks. To be honest, I was glad to be leaving Arizona college behind, though the only person I would miss, would be Celeste, but I promised to stay in touch with her. Guy had talked to the ducks, but hadn't given anything away, as we were wanting to surprise them with my return.  
  
Before I knew it, it was my last night, in my bed, in my room, hell in Arizona. I had just put Rach down for the night, and was just finishing the last bit of packing I had. I couldn't believe in less than a week, I had managed to pack my whole room up, and into no more than 3 suitcases. I felt a bit emotional, as I had done this, and had tears in my eyes most of the time.  
  
"Hey, you nearly finished"? Guy asked, gently knocking on the already open door.  
  
"Yeah". I continued squeezing things into the suitcase. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing"? I asked him as he sat down on the bed in front of me.  
  
"I've never been more sure about anything in my life". He told me pulling me into his lap. "I love you". He whispered in my ear.  
  
"I love you too". I whispered back.  
  
The following morning, my Gramps and Guy, filled the car with all our luggage, before me, Guy, Rach, my Gran and Gramps climbed in a headed for the airport. I had butterflies in my stomach and felt very emotional. I was about to leave the two people who had supported me through everything, and I hated every minute of our journey there. When we got inside the airport, I stood near the gate with them all. Guy had Rachel in his arms, then without warning, our flight was called.  
  
"I love you both so much". I leapt into both their arms. "I can't thank you enough for everything. I don't know what I'd have done without you there to see me through everything". Tears poured down my cheeks.  
  
"Seeing you happy is thanks enough". My Gran told me.  
  
"We're both gonna miss you to bits". I watched as they both kissed Rachel's cheeks gently.  
  
"And we're going to miss you. But just remember, we are only a phone call or flight away". My Gramps told me. "C'mon, you better get going, before that plane leaves without you". I hugged them both one last time, before following Guy to the gate, I kept looking back every so often, feeling as though I could cry forever. As we entered the plane, Guy took my hand in his an gave it a little squeeze. I squeezed it back, trying to reassure him and myself that I was fine.  
  
"Please fasten you seatbelts and prepare for landing". The Captain told us over the intercom.  
  
Within minutes, the plane had landed and we were exiting the plane. We headed straight for the luggage collection where we dumped everything on a trolley and steadily walked toward the arrivals lounge. Guy had told me that the ducks would be waiting on the other side, wanting to know what had happened between us. By now, I had Rach in my arms, and was grasping Guy's hand with my own, whilst he continued to push the trolley one handed. As we rounded a corner, I could see the ducks, well the tops of Portman, Fulton, Charlie and Adam's heads over the crowd. They must have spotted Guy's head, but had yet to see me. They ran toward us, but almost stopped dead in their tracks, upon seeing me, especially when they noticed my hand gripping Guy's.  
  
"Are you"? Julie asked, speedily. Guy nodded, and immediately we were surrounded by them. This was one welcome home greeting, I would never forget.  
  
This really is the very end of this story I'm afraid. Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


End file.
